


Safewords

by Namgangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM Scene, BDSM without sex, Bondage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, not sure about the sane part though
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: They both like being tied up sometimes, different reasons though. And oh, their safewords are 'I love you'.Chapter1 - Croc being tied up. (Angst Angst Fluff... Angst lol)Chapter2 - Doflamingo's turn. (Fluff Angst Fluff)คืออยากเขียนฉาก BDSM ที่ไม่ใช่ Sex Scene มานานพอสมควร แล้วก็อยากเขียน Switch ด้วย เพราะจะได้ชี้ให้เห็นว่าแต่ละคนถึงมี Kink หรือ Fetish เดียวกัน เหตุผลข้างหลังมันอาจไม่เหมือนกันก็ได้ ในที่สุดก็มาจบกับคู่นี้แหละ คิดว่าเหมาะสมสุดแล้ว





	1. Croc being tied up. (Angst Angst Fluff... Angst lol)

 

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ อย่าบอกนะว่าจระเข้คนเก่งของฉันจะยอมแพ้ซะแล้ว"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หายใจแทบไม่ออก เชือกที่ชุ่มน้ำมันรัดแผ่นอกแน่นจนแทบไม่เหลือที่ให้ปอดขยับขยายหายใจ แขนซ้ายที่ถูกริบมือตะขอไปปวดหนึบ ท่าที่โดฟลามิงโก้มัดให้อยู่นั้นพิศดารกว่าปกติ แขนและขาพลิกไพล่หลังในท่าที่ไม่เพียงชวนอึดอัดแต่ยังฝืนธรรมชาติจนเจ็บเหมือนโดนขันชะเนาะทรมาน เหงื่อไหลปรกหน้าโทรมกาย ลมหายใจกระชั้นขาดห้วง กล้ามเนื้อเริ่มชาเพราะเลือดเดินไปเลี้ยงไม่ทัน

 

"แน่นกว่านี้?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามเมื่อไม่มีถ้อยคำปากดีตอกกลับจากคนถูกมัด

 

_ใช่ และใช่_

 

"แน่นกว่านี้" คร็อคโคไดล์แค่นเสียงตอบในที่สุด เสียงที่หลุดออกจากปากฟังแปร่งพร่าเหมือนเป็นเสียงคนอื่น สะอึกละล่ำละลักไร้มาดโอหัง

 

"ด้วยความยินดี" โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มกว้างตอบรับ มือสีแทนเรียวยาวและหยาบกร้านมากด้วยกำลังดึงรั้งเชือกให้รัดแน่นขึ้นจนรู้สึกแทบขาดใจ อ็อกซิเจนขาดห้วง ข้อต่อเจ็บเร่า ตาร้อนผ่าวเบลอ กล้ามเนื้อหนักอึ้ง โดฟลามิงโก้บิดแขนให้ผิดรูปกว่าเดิมจนคร็อคโคไดล์ไม่มั่นใจว่าความเจ็บที่กำลังรู้สึกคือข้อต่อหลุดออกจากกันไปหรือยัง หรือเนื้อกำลังตายเพราะขาดเลือด

_อาจทั้งคู่_

 

"จริงๆนะ คร็อคโคไดล์" เสียงกลั้วหัวเราะในลำคอของโดฟลามิงโก้ฟังดูประหลาดในโสตประสาท ในหัวที่กำลังพร่าเบลอด้วยความเจ็บปวด คร็อคโคไดล์พยายามอ้าปากหายใจพะงาบ ลมเข้าออกได้เพียงช่วงกระชั้นสั้นไม่เต็มปอด รู้สึกราวกับเป็นปลาทองโง่ๆที่อยู่นอกโถแก้ว บนพื้นที่มีเพียงเศษน้ำรอความตาย _อ่อนแอ_ เขายกหัวขึ้น ช้อนสายตาขึ้นสบกับเลนส์ของแว่นกันแดดสีสด นิ้วมือของโดฟลามิงโก้ยื่นออกมาปาดที่ใต้หัวตาลากผ่านไปถึงหาง น้ำตาของเขาอาบนิ้วแห้งกร้านของมันจนชุ่มแฉะ โดฟลามิงโก้ลากนิ้วที่อุ่นวาบเปียกชื้นไปตามแก้ม ก่อนสัมผัสใคร่จางนั่นจะยกออก โดฟลามิงโก้ยกนิ้วที่เป็นประกายคราบน้ำขึ้นเลีย เหยียดยิ้มแสดงความพอใจที่เรียกน้ำจากทะเลทรายที่แห้งผากได้ 

_มันสะใจกับความอ่อนแอของเหยื่อ ..ของแก_

 

เสียงในหัวคร็อคโคไดล์พร่ำบอก วิเคราะก์การกระทำทุกอย่างของโดฟลามิงโก้ คอยซ้ำเติม

 

"เวลาที่เห็นแกร้องไห้แบบนี้ ฉันล่ะอยากจะ.." โดฟลามิงโก้พล่ามด้วยน้ำเสียงโรคจิตของมัน ฟันของเขาขบแน่น  _แน่ล่ะ น้ำตาเขาไหลต่อหน้ามัน_  ตาผ่าวร้อน อึดอัดด้วยเชือกที่รัดกาย เจ็บปวดด้วยท่าที่ถูกบังคับให้อยู่ แขนและท่อนขาของเขาเริ่มเป็นสีม่วง ขาดเลือดหล่อเลี้ยง

 

_เหยื่อ.. อ่อนแอ.._  

  
แต่มันเหมือนกับของคนอื่น น้ำตาพวกนี้ ร่างกายที่ชาพร่าด้วยความเจ็บปวด ความรู้สึกที่อยากซบเซเข้าหาโดฟลามิงโก้ พึ่งพิงมัน ขอให้มันปกป้องดูแลทั้งที่มันเป็นคนมอบความเจ็บปวดให้

 

_น่าสมเพช คร็อคโคไดล์ สภาพแบบนี้แกยังเชิดหน้าอยู่ได้ยังไง สมแล้วที่ความฝันจะเป็นจ้าวโจรสลัดแหลกละเอียดไม่มีชิ้นดี รู้มั้ยทำไม เพราะแกตกต่ำถึงขั้นอ้อนวอนไอ้นกสวะนี่ให้ทำแบบนี้กับแก_

_มันดูถูกแกอยู่ แกไม่รู้สึกหรือไงคร็อคโคไดล์?_

 

"..เฮ้! ฟังฉันอยู่หรือเปล่า" เสียงของโดฟลามิงโก้ขัดขึ้นมา

 

_เปล่า_

 

คร็อคโคไดล์กระพริบตาปริบพร่าใส่โดฟลามิงโก้ สติจับได้แค่คำถาม ไม่ใช่คำพูดก่อนหน้า ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเพราะขาดอ็อกซิเจน มัวเมาในความเจ็บปวด หรือเสียเวลาทุ่มเถียงฟังเสียงในหัวที่ก่นด่าตัวเอง สติที่เฉียบแหลมตื่นตัวอยู่ตลอดเวลาในยามปกติกลับฝืดทื่อ จดจ่อแต่กับความด้านชาของกล้ามเนื้อที่ปวดตึง เส้นเลือดในร่างที่เต้นตุบๆแต่ไม่อาจส่งเลือดผ่านเชือกที่รัดเนื้อแน่นจนบาดผิว เขาแทบไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นรอบตัว อย่าว่าแต่จะตั้งสติฟังว่าโดฟลามิงโก้อยากทำอะไรบ้างเวลาเห็นเขา _ **ร้องไห้**_

  
โดฟลามิงโก้ถอนหายใจ กลอกตาเหมือนอยากจะพูดว่า 'ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าแกจะทำแบบนี้ --อีกแล้ว' ท่าทีผิดหวังนั่นเกือบทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์ที่สติไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวหลุดปากขอโทษ แต่แผล็บเดียวมันก็ยักไหล่ เรียกรอยยิ้มกว้างวิปลาสประจำตัวก็กลับมาอยู่บนหน้า

 

"แล้ว.. ว่าไง?" มันถามยกมือขึ้นกอดอก น้ำเสียงนั่นหยิ่งผยองมั่นใจในตัวเองจนหากเป็นช่วงเวลาปกติคร็อคโคไดล์คงรู้สึกว่านั่นน่ารำคาญ มากกว่ามีเสน่ห์น่าจับใจ หัวใจเต้นโครมครามอึดอัดแน่นในอก ทั้งผ่าวและโหวงอย่างตอนนี้

  
บางครั้งคร็อคโคไดล์กลัวว่านี่คือตัวตนที่แท้จริงของตัวเอง อ่อนแอ น่าสมเพช ช่วยตัวเองไม่ได้ ..โหยหาโดฟลามิงโก้ ไอ้นกมักมากที่ไม่เคยพอ

 

"แกเก่งขึ้น" ทิฐิอนุญาตให้คร็อคโคไดล์ตอบเพียงแค่นั้น

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ ฉันเก่งเป็นที่หนึ่ง นั่นคือคำที่แกกำลังหาอยู่ คร็อคโคไดล์"

 

มือของโดฟลามิงโก้วางลงบนศีรษะของเขา ไล้ไปตามเรือนผม เกือบเหมือนกับมันกำลังลูบขนสัตว์เลี้ยงเล่น และ.. และคร็อคโคไดล์รู้สึกดีเกินกว่าจะโกหกเป็นอื่น เสียงครางในลำคอหลุดพร่าออกไป เอนตัวเข้าหาสัมผัสของโดฟลามิงโก้ ร้องขอสัมผัสมากขึ้นอีก

  
โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะคิกคักออกมา หน้าของเขารู้สึกร้อนผ่าว รอให้มันล้อ แต่คำล้อกลับไม่ตามมา มันไม่เคยดูถูกความอ่อนแอของเขาในเวลาแบบนี้

 

_แกเชื่องั้นสิ หรือแค่คอยโกหกตัวเอง เพราะรับความจริงไม่ได้ว่ามันแค่ไม่พูดออกมา --ทุกคนเห็นทั้งนั้นว่าแกมันน่าสมเพชแค่ไหน แม้แต่ตัวแกเองก็ยังสะอิดสะเอียน_

**หุบปาก** คร็อคโคไดล์อยากตะโกนออกมา ตะโกนใส่เสียงของตัวเองในหัว เขากัดลิ้นจนได้เลือด ความเจ็บเพียงเศษเสี้ยวของที่กำลังรู้สึกอยู่เรียกสติได้อย่างประหลาดใจ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองโดฟลามิงโก้ โฟกัสที่มัน ที่ความรู้สึกเจ็บของตัวเอง ที่ไหนก็ได้ที่ช่วยเงียบเสียงในหัว และน่าประหลาด ที่ได้ผลคือสัมผัสลูบไล้ปลอบประโลมที่โดฟลามิงโก้มอบให้อีกอย่างตามใจ สัมผัสที่ในยามปกติเขานึกรังเกียจและถือเป็นการเหยียดหยาม

 

นิ้วแต่ละนิ้วค่อยๆสางเรือนผมของเขาหลุดออกจากกัน ปลายนิ้วมนไล้ผ่านหนังศีรษะอย่างเบาๆ ความใกล้ชิด ความรักใคร่ ทะนุถนอม ทำให้เสียงในหัวที่ต่อต้านเงียบงัน ลมหายใจของคร็อคโคไดล์สงบลง 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่พลาดท่าทีเหล่านั้น หลังแว่นกันแดดสีทุเรศของมันซ่อนนัยน์ตาคมกริบไว้เสมอ นัยน์ตาที่เห็นตัวตนของคนอื่นทะลุปรุโปร่ง คร็อคโคไดล์สั่นสะท้าน กลั้นใจสู้กับทิฐิทุกอย่างที่เหลือ สบจ้องเผยตัวเองให้มันเห็นความอ่อนแอที่ซ่อนเร้นอย่างหมดเปลือกเพราะไม่มีทางหนี หรือดิ้นหลุด ตั้งแต่เชือกเส้นแรกที่โดฟลามิงโก้วางลงบนตัว คร็อคโคไดล์ติดบ่วงที่ไม่มีทางแก้ เป็นแค่ลูกไก่ในกรงเล็บของพญานก

 

"สายตาแกเวลามองกันแบบนี้ ใช้ได้เลย ฟุฟุ ทำเอาฉันนึกว่าจับจระเข้มาผิดตัว" มือของโดฟลามิงโก้ลูบไล้ไปตามเส้นเชือกที่ตึงแน่น นัยน์ตาหลังแว่นไม่ยอมละออกจากใบหน้าของคนถูกมัด "ไอ้ตัวที่กัดไม่เลือกไปไหน หืม คร็อคโคไดล์ ใช่ว่าฉันจะไม่ชอบเวลาที่แกเป็นจระเข้เลี้ยงหรอกนะ" 

 

"อย่าได้ชินซะล่ะ" คร็อคโคไดล์สวนกลับได้แค่นั้น น้ำหนักของคำพูดแทบเป็นศูนย์ เมื่อโดฟลามิงโก้รู้ดีว่าจะทำให้ความหยิ่งผยองของเขาสิ้นซากลงได้ยังไง นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรก และจะไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้าย

 

อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะเสียงกังวานพอใจในคำตอบของจระเข้ที่ยังไม่สิ้นฤทธิเสียทีเดียว

 

"ไหนลองขยับ.."

 

ไม่ต้องรอให้โดฟลามิงโก้พูดจบ คร็อคโคไดล์พยายาม ด้วยแรงทั้งหมดที่มี ที่จะดิ้นหลุดจากเชือก เหมือนสัตว์นักล่าที่ติดกับดักในพราน แม้ขาจะต้องขาดก็จะสะบัดให้หลุด แต่โดฟลามิงโก้เก่งขึ้นจากครั้งแรกที่เขาขอให้มันทำแบบนี้จนเทียบไม่ติด ไม่ต้องมีการเสแสร้งว่าเจ็บ ว่าดิ้นไม่หลุด ว่าไร้ทางสู้อีกต่อไป เพราะทั้งหมดนั่นกลายเป็นความจริง  

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ ฉันล่ะอยากมัดแกอย่างนี้ขนกลับเดรสโรซ่า ตั้งไว้กลางคฤหาสน์ แฟมิลี่คงชอบใจที่ได้เห็นจระเข้ไม่รู้หัวนอนปลายเท้าอย่างแกโดนลงโทษซะบ้าง"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ค้อนขวับ กล้ามเนื้อกระตุกเล็กน้อยแทบสังเกตไม่เห็น แต่มันก็กระตุกลั่นกับความคิดว่าจะต้องเป็นตัวตลกให้ไอ้พวกหน้าโง่ที่โดฟลามิงโก้เรียกว่า 'แฟมิลี่' รู้ดีว่าถ้าโดฟลามิงโก้เกิดเอาจริง เขาไม่มีทางต่อต้าน

 

"แต่ฉันไม่ทำหรอกจริงมั้ย?" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยราวได้ยินความคิดในหัว ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้จนจมูกเกือบประชิดกัน มือกดบ่าของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่ปวดแปลบดันร่างให้จมลงในฟูก ลิ้นสากแลบออกเลียไปตามสันกรามเหมือนแมวตัวใหญ่ที่กำลังชิมรสเหยื่อ "ฉันอาจไม่ได้ครอบครอง 'เซอร์คร็อคโคไดล์' " มันเงยขึ้น มือทำท่าฟันหนูเจาะจงที่คำว่า 'เซอร์คร็อคโคไดล์' อย่างล้อเลียนเยาะเย้ย

 

"แต่แกตอนนี้ เป็นของฉัน" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยเสียงพร่าเคล้าไปด้วยอารมณ์รุนแรง แบบที่ทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์สั่นสะท้าน "และฉันหวงของตัวเองดีพอจะไม่ให้ใครอื่นเล่น" โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่พูดเปล่า คมเขี้ยวขาวอ้าออกงับลงบนต้นคอ คร็อคโคไดล์กัดฟันกรอดรับความเจ็บวาบที่รู้สึกดีนั่น ตาจับจ้องหยดเลือดที่แต้มสีชาดลงบนริมฝีปากโดฟลามิงโก้ ตอกย้ำว่าใครที่ตอนนี้เป็นเหยื่อและนักล่า

 

_แถมเป็นเหยื่อที่จัดแจงใส่ตัวเองลงพานให้กับนักล่า_

 

อ่อนแอ.. ปวกเปียก.. น่าสมเพช.. คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมความรู้สึกที่จงชังมากมาย ถึงกลับได้รู้สึกดีในสถานการณ์ที่เฉพาะเจาะจง แต่เขาเสพติดมัน ใต้กรงเล็บของโดฟลามิงโก้ หัวใจเต้นเร่าอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็น เลือดในกายสูบฉีดราวเพิ่งเคยมีชีวิต น้ำตาที่ไม่ควรมีเอ่อปริ่มดวงตา ความรู้สึกด้านชาในเวลาปกติที่มีอำนาจเหนือผู้คนแปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นมวลอารมณ์ลึกล้ำ ในโลกที่มีทุกอย่างที่ต้องการเพียงเอื้อมมือกลับน่าเบื่อซ้ำซากจำเจ เหมือนอยู่ท่ามกลางความว่างเปล่าไร้จุดสิ้นสุด ร่างเป็นแค่หุ่นยนต์ชีวภาพใส่หน้ากาก แต่เวลาแบบนี้ ที่ชีวิตยังไม่ใช่แม้แต่ของตัวเอง ไร้ทางสู้ ไม่เหลือเกียรติและอำนาจ ตกอยู่ใต้ความปราณีของคนอื่น ตัวตนกับความรู้สึกกลับชัดแจ้ง เป็นช่วงเวลาเดียวที่สามารถซื่อสัตย์กับตัวเองได้

  
"พูดออกมา คร็อคโคไดล์ ฉันรอฟังอยู่" โดฟลามิงโก้เรียกร้องคำนั้น คำที่มันอยากได้ยินที่สุดนอกห้องนอน นอกสถานการณ์แบบนี้ แต่คร็อคโคไดล์ให้ไม่ได้ ไม่ใช่ในฐานะมิสเตอร์ซีโร่ เจ็ดเทพโจรสลัด หรือท่านเซอร์แห่งอลาบาสต้า 

 

ไม่ใช่ในแบบที่โดฟลามิงโก้ต้องการ

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หอบติดขัด หางตาจับจ้องผิวขาวซีดของตัวเองที่ยิ่งกลายเป็นเฉดสีม่วงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แขนละขาเหมือนถูกตัดขาดออกจากร่าง ความเจ็บกลายเป็นด้านชา แต่ความรู้สึกข้างในกลับรุนแรงมากขึ้น

 

ทว่ายังไม่มากพอจะทลายกำแพง

 

"รอก่อน" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกเสียงแผ่วพร่า แต่เป็นคำสั่งไม่ผิดแน่

 

"อย่าดื้อ คร็อคโคไดล์ แกก็รู้ว่าฉันใจร้อน" โดฟลามิงโก้เดาะลิ้นอย่างไร้ความอดทน มือของมันเลื่อนลงขยำทั่วร่างกาย ก่อนจะกุมรอบลำคอของเขา นิ้วกดลงบนหลอดอาหาร หลอดลมที่ออกแรงอีกนิด บางทีเขาอาจสลบและไม่ตื่นขึ้นมาอีก เป็นศพแช่ฟอร์มาลีนที่โดฟลามิงโก้ดองเก็บไว้ในปราสาทของมัน เป็นถ้วยรางวัลและของต่างหน้า เหมือนกับนานพรานที่แขวนหัวสัตว์สตาฟไว้ในบ้านเป็นที่ระลึก

 

นั่นไม่ได้น่าขยะแขยง มันเร้าใจ ภาพความตายยิ่งทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์รู้สึกมีชีวิต เลือดไหลพล่านสูบฉีดใต้เนื้อหนัง หัวใจเต้นตุบตุบแทบกระเด็นกระดอนจากอก

  
_อีกนิด_

ในหัวของคร็อคโคไดล์ เขาแทบเห็นแต่สีขาว หน้าของโดฟลามิงโก้เลือนลาง ลำคอร้อนลุกเป็นไฟ

 

"แกจะถึงขีดจำกัดแล้ว" โดฟลามิงโก้เตือน "พูดออกมาไม่งั้นก็ตาย"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์สำลัก น้ำลายขึ้นจมูก เขาทรมาน หายใจไม่ออก ร่างกายขยับไม่ได้ สติเริ่มพร่าเบลอห่างไกลไปเรื่อยๆ หยาดน้ำตาไหลลงมาจนถึงปลายคาง ดวงตาร้อนและพร่าไปด้วยม่านน้ำ ใบหน้าของโดฟลามิงโก้เบลอไปหมด แสงสีขาวจ้า มือที่ลำคอของเขาสั่นสะท้านแต่แรงไม่ได้ลดลง รังแต่จะออกแรงมากขึ้น และมากขึ้น พาเขายืนบนเส้นเขตแดนของความเป็นกับความตาย

 

_อีกนิดเดียว_

 

อีกแค่นิดเดียว คร็อคโคไดล์คนที่ไม่มีวันพูดคำนั้นจะหายไป และเหลือเพียงเศษซากของความรู้สึกที่แท้จริง กับความพ่ายแพ้

 

".. ร.."

 

โดฟลามิงโก้คลายมือออก

 

เขาสำลัก อ้าปากหายใจเข้า ลืมตาขึ้น และเอ่ยคำที่ก่อนหน้านี้พูดไม่ออก 

 

_**~~รัก~~ ** _

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ชะงักเมื่อได้ยิน มือเลื่อนแว่นกันแดดขึ้นคาดหัว เผยนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มที่แพรวพราวมัวเมาด้วยความรู้สึกล้นเอ่อน่าชิงชัง "พูดอีกที คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้เรียกร้องเอาแต่ใจอย่างผู้ชนะ มือสีแทนเอื้อมออกมาดึงร่างที่ไม่อาจขัดขืนเข้าไปกอด คางของมันทิ่มลงบนลาดไหล่ ลมหายใจร้อนของมันกระทบใบหู เสียงแผ่วพร่ากระซิบบัญชา "พูดแบบที่เราตกลงกันไว้" 

 

_**~~เซฟเวิร์ด~~** ที่ตกลงกันไว้_

_คำที่มันคิดว่าไร้ความหมายและมดเท็จ_

_พูดออกจากปากศัตรูที่สิ้นฤทธิ์เพื่อเอาตัวรอด_

_คำกายสิทธิเพื่อจบเกมน่ารังเกียจนี่_

 

"พูดออกมา คร็อคโคไดล์" เสียงทุ้มต่ำของโดฟลามิงโก้บัญชาอย่างไม่ติดทีเล่นทีจริง เร่งเร้าขาดความอดทน มือสีแทนออกแรงกำจนแขนที่ชาขาดเลือดยังกลับมามีความรู้สึก

 

คร็อคโคไดล์สั่นสะท้าน เหมือนเป็นปราสาททรายที่โดนคลื่นซัดพังทลายในพริบตา ความรู้สึกทะลักถาโถมออกมาจากป้อมปราการทรายที่ถล่มลง ก้มหน้าลงแตะริมฝีปากกับบ่าของโดฟลามิงโก้ ไถแก้มไปกับไหล่สีแทน ซบซาบเช็ดน้ำตาที่เอ่ออยู่ในดวงตา 

 

"ฉันรักแก" คร็อคโคไดล์แค่นคำสารภาพออกมาแผ่วเบาข้างใบหูสีแทน ตามองต่างหูสีทองที่คล้ายกับของตัวเอง เชือกที่รัดแนบแน่นบนอกยิ่งทำให้ลมหายใจที่ติดขัดอยู่แล้วละล่ำละลัก หอบระโรยสำลักน่าสมเพช แต่คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่สนใจอีกต่อไป ไม่เหลือทิฐิที่คอยกล่อมว่าอย่าแสดงความรู้สึก อย่าแสดงความอ่อนแอ

 

ยิ่งโดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ได้มองอยู่ คำพูดที่อยากสารภาพก็หลุดจากปากได้ง่ายดายราวคำลวงที่เขาเสแสร้งว่ามันเป็น

  
"ฉันรักแก โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

และแม้จะไม่ใช่จากปากของท่านเซอร์คร็อคโคไดล์ที่มันเฝ้ารอ ไม่ใช่อะไรมากกว่าเซฟเวิร์ดที่เป็นเรื่องเสียดสี แต่ปีศาจสวรรค์ก็พอใจ กระดิกนิ้วใช้พลังด้ายของตัวเองตัดปมเชือกทั้งหมดออก ประกาศอิสรภาพให้แก่คู่นอน มือสีแทนอุ่นร้อนสัมผัสประคองใบหน้าคร็อคโคไดล์ขึ้นจ้องตา รอยยิ้มเหนือกรามคมสันได้รูปเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง ก่อนริมฝีปากจะแตะลงระหว่างคิ้วของจระเข้ทราย คร็อคโคไดล์กลั้นหายใจ กล้ามเนื้อเกร็ง

 

"ฉันก็เหมือนกัน" เสียงทุ้มนุ่มหูของโดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยกระซิบ คร็อคโคไดล์อยากเชื่อว่าเป็นเพราะมันหมายความอย่างนั้นจริงๆ ว่าความรู้สึกเขาไม่ได้เป็นฝ่ายถูกเล่นเพียงฝ่ายเดียว

 

_มันโกหก ใครจะรักคนอย่างแกได้ลงกัน ในเมื่อแกยังเกลียดตัวเอง_

เสียงในหัวกลับมา แต่คร็อคโคไดล์เหนื่อยกว่าจะใส่ใจ แขนที่เพิ่งหลุดจากพันธนาการฝืนขยับทั้งที่เจ็บวาบ แถมยังหนักอึ้งเหมือนเหล็กเป็นตัน ชาเหมือนท่อนไม้แข็งๆที่ไม่มีประสาทสัมผัส กระนั้นเขาก็ยังกัดฟันฝืนเอื้อมออกไป โอบร่างของคนผิวสีแทนดึงรั้งให้ประชิดเข้ามา 

 

"หุบปาก" คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่อาจฟังคำปลอบของผู้ชนะ หัวเขาปวดหนึบเกินกว่าจะตัดสินใจว่ามันโกหกหรือมีเสี้ยวของความจริงใจแฝงอยู่

 

โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะฟุฟุฟุเขย่าประสาทตามประสา กระชับร่างเข้ามาใกล้ ล้มตัวลงข้างเคียง ดึงคร็อคโคไดล์ที่คุดคู้เข้าไปกอด มือสีแทนข้างหนึ่งช่วยนวดคลึงกล้ามเนื้อให้คลาย บีบไล่เลือดให้กลับมาไหลเวียน ไล่สีม่วงออกไปจากผิวกาย มืออีกข้างยกขึ้นสางเรือนผมสีดำ มอบสัมผัสที่คร็อคโคไดล์ทำใจแข็งปฏิเสธไม่ได้ แม้จะไร้ซึ่งเชือกพันธนาการเป็นข้อแก้ตัวอีก

 

"แก.." โดฟลามิงโก้เกริ่นแต่แล้วก็ไม่พูดต่อ คร็อคโคไดล์กลั้นหายใจสงสัยว่ามันอยากจะพูดอะไร เอ่ยคำชมที่ไม่ต่างจากคำเหยียดหยาม หรือจะตอกย้ำว่าคำรักเมื่อครู่เป็นแค่คำโกหก แต่โดฟลามิงโก้ก็ไม่ได้ปริปากเพิ่ม มือสีแทนแค่ไล้นิ้วไปตามรอยเชือกอย่างเบามือเกือบคล้ายรู้สึกผิด สัมผัสที่ได้รับเกือบทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์เชื่อว่ากำลังอยู่กับคนรัก

 

"ฉันทำไม?" คร็อคโคไดล์ทนความสงสัยไม่ได้ เค้นเสียงถามทั้งที่อยากหลับตาลงเต็มแก่

 

"ไหนแกบอกให้หุบปาก" คนเด็กกว่าสวนพร้อมกลั้วหัวเราะออกมาเสียงกังวาน แผ่นอกกระเพื่อมเบียดสัมผัสร่าง ไออุ่นของอีกฝ่ายแผ่วาบไปตามผิวกาย

 

"พูด" คร็อคโคไดล์สั่ง แต่อำนาจที่ปกติอยู่ในน้ำเสียง ถูกแทนทดด้วยความเหนื่อยล้า

 

"ฉันเห็นหน้าสวยๆของแกก็ลืมไปแล้วว่าจะพูดอะไร" โดฟลามิงโก้ตอบกลับอย่างเรียบง่าย นิ้วโป้งสากลากบนผิวหน้าคร็อคโคไดล์อ้อยอิ่ง ปาดน้ำตาของจระเข้ทรายที่แห้งกรังตรงหัวตา น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลกว่าปกติจนชี้ชัดว่าตอแหล  น้ำเสียงแบบที่มันใช้ป้อยอคำหวานใส่พวกเด็กๆในแฟมิลี่ "นอนพักผ่อนได้แล้ว คร็อคโคไดล์ ฉันไม่อยากให้พรุ่งนี้แกไม่มีแรงพอจะรับใช้อลาบาสต้าแล้วมาโทษกัน"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หลับตาลงอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน ไม่มีเหตุผลดีพอจะคาดคั้น และไม่ทำตามที่มันเสนอ 

 

เมื่อเขาลืมตาตื่นอีกหน ตัวตนที่แสร้งทำเป็นว่าเกลียดอีกฝ่ายจะกลับมา คนที่รำคาญไม่ว่ามันจะทำอะไร คนที่เป็นศัตรูและต้องฆ่าฟันถ้าเกิดขัดผลประโยชน์ขึ้นมา

 

แต่ถ้าเขายังหลับตา แขนคู่นี้ก็ยังโอบมันกลับได้

 

_น่าขำเป็นบ้า_

คร็อคโคไดล์หัวเราะออกมา เห็นด้วยกับเสียงเย้ยหยันไม่พอใจของเซอร์คร็อคโคไดล์ในหัว มันน่าขำ.. เขาไม่เถียง

 

"มีอะไรน่าตลก หืม?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถาม

 

"ฉัน" คร็อคโคไดล์ตอบอย่างเรียบง่าย

 

"แกเป็นอะไรหลายอย่าง คร็อคโคไดล์ แต่หนึ่งในนั้น ไม่ใช่ตัวตลกแน่" โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่พูดเปล่า มันก้มลงและขโมยจูบไป

 

_ใครว่าล่ะ แกมันตัวตลกของแท้ และแกก็รู้ดี คร็อคโคไดล์_

"ฉันรู้"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์กระซิบตอบเมื่อริมฝีปากเป็นอิสระ

 

 


	2. Doflamingo's turn (Fluff Angst Fluff)

 

 

_"งดงาม"_

 

แค่คำพูดของคร็อคโคไดล์ --แค่นั้น เพียงพอที่จะทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้ลืมหายใจ แม้แต่หัวใจยังลืมเต้นไปชั่วขณะ โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่รู้ว่านัยน์ตาสีอำพันนั่นกำลังมองอะไร หรือคำชมของมันให้ใครกันแน่ ตัว  
เขา หรือฝีมือการมัดของตัวมันเอง

 

แต่หัวใจก็ยังหยุดเต้นและระรัว เพราะคำพูดนั่นเหมือนคนบ้า

 

"ฉันหรือว่าฝีมือการมัดของแก?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามกลับยียวน

 

โดฟลามิงโก้กะว่าจะได้ยินเสียงคร็อคโคไดล์หัวเราะว่ามันไม่มีทางมองนกโสโครกอย่างเขางดงาม ริมฝีปากนั่นทำเป็นเพียงต่อว่าต่อขานและดูแคลน 

 

_แต่เปล่า_

 

"ทั้งคู่" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกอย่างพึงพอใจ ยิ้มออกมาในแบบที่ทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้อยากยื่นมือออกไปแตะให้แน่ใจว่าไม่ได้เห็นภาพหลอน  
หากไม่ใช่ว่าโดนเชือกขึงห้อยต่องแต่งกลางอากาศราวกับเป็นงานศิลป์ชิ้นหนึ่งอยู่ 

 

เขาอยากตะครุบร่างมันให้แน่ใจว่าไม่ได้เผลอไผลสร้างตัวโคลนขึ้นมาจากด้าย ว่าไม่ได้หลอกตัวเอง ว่าตรงหน้าคือความเป็นจริง

 

"ฉันชอบทั้งคู่" มันเอ่ยซ้ำยืนยันว่าเขาไม่ได้หูฝาด ปลายตะขอลากไล้ไปตามเรือนร่างสีแทนของเขา ผ่านลำคอ ไหปลาร้า เนินอก ไปจนถึงท้องน้อย โดฟลามิงโก้หายใจระรัว ไม่ใช่เพราะความเย็นของโลหะมีคม แต่เพราะสายตาของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่เคลื่อนไปตามปลายตะขอ จับจ้องและเชยชมทุกส่วนบนร่างกายตน ค้างอ้อยอิ่งโลมเลีย ปรารถนา 

 

"ถามจริง?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถาม ข้างในอกร้อนผ่าวขัดกับความเย็นยะเยือกของตะขอที่ลากไปตามผิวหนัง

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ยอมตอบ มุมปากของมันยกขึ้นแสยะยิ้มที่ชวนใจละลายออกมา  มือตะขอเลื่อนขึ้นเชยคางบังคับให้สบตา นัยน์ตาสีอำพันไม่มีแววมาดร้าย ดุดันเช่นปกติ ไม่มีความเป็นศัตรู ไม่มีความรำคาญ มีแต่สิ่งที่ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่า พึงพอใจ เท่าที่คร็อคโคไดล์จะแสดงต่อหน้าโดฟลามิงโก้ได้

 

"แกควรเห็นตัวเอง โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์กระซิบเสียงพร่ายั่วยวน ริมฝีปากห่างออกไปเพียงไม่กี่มิล "แล้วแกจะรู้ว่าฉันไม่ได้โกหก"

 

นิ้วมือผ่าวของคร็อคโคไดล์สัมผัสร่างเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน ทะนุถนอมราวกับกำลังแตะต้องสิ่งล้ำค่า "ไม่มีใครเห็นแกตอนนี้แล้วจะไม่คิดถึงคำว่างดงาม ฉันรับประกัน โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

"แกพูดจาแบบนี้แล้วรู้สึกประหลาด" โดฟลามิงโก้ขัดเสียงตะกุกตะกัก ในอกปีศาจสวรรค์ผ่าวร้อนวูบวาบ ลืมเลือนว่าตนต้องการคำเยินยอจากคร็อคโคไดล์ที่เป็นแต่ดุด่าขับไล่ไสส่งมากเพียงใด แต่เมื่อได้ ความสุขและความสับสนก็ล้นปรี่จนทำตัวไม่ถูก รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังฝันเฝื่อง เมามายเพ้อเจ้อ เห็นภาพหลอน ได้ยินเสียงแว่ว 

 

"อย่าหลอกให้ฉันคิดไปว่าแกชื่นชมฉัน" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยเสียงแผ่วราวกับเชือกที่มัดอยู่ทำให้ตนอ่อนแอลง พูดในสิ่งที่ช่วงเวลาปกติไม่มีวันเอ่ย "ฉันขี้น้อยใจกว่าที่แกคิด คร็อคโคไดล์" 

 

มือของคร็อคโคไดล์บนผิวหยุดนิ่ง ใบหน้าคมคายไม่แสดงอารมณ์ ยกเว้นคิ้วที่ขมวดลงคล้ายตำหนิสิ่งที่โดฟลามิงโก้คิดไปก่อน

 

"เวลาฉันไม่พูด ไม่ได้แปลว่าฉันไม่คิด" น้ำเสียงของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่ทุ้มกังวาน แหบทว่านุ่มหู ไม่อาจทำให้แก้มโดฟลามิงโก้ร้อนได้อีกเท่ากับเนื้อความเอาใจที่เอ่ยออกมาให้หลงตัว ระเริงว่าจระเข้ทรายหลงใหลเขาจริง และไม่เพียงแต่ตอนออกปากชมเท่านั้น "ฉันไม่เกลือกกลั้วกับอะไรที่งดงามน้อยกว่าของที่ชั้นเลิศที่สุด" 

 

คำว่าพันธนาการกับโดฟลามิงโก้เป็นของแสลง เขาไม่ชอบถูกบังคับ ไม่ชอบอยู่นิ่ง แต่คร็อคโคไดล์ทำให้มันเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีที่สุดได้ มันไม่ใช่แค่คำเยินยอที่เขาได้รับจากคนอื่นอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน แต่เป็นความเอาใจใส่ของคนที่ยามปกติไม่แม้แต่จะชายตามองกัน นั่นเป็นเหตุผลว่าทำไมโดฟลามิงโก้ถึงยอมให้คร็อคโคไดล์ขึงเขาด้วยเชือก 

 

"อย่าทำให้ฉันหลงแกมากไปกว่าที่หลงอยู่แล้ว" โดฟลามิงโก้บอกเสียงพร่า ไม่อยากถลำลึกไปมากกว่านี้ กลัวใจตัวเองจะแยกแยะไม่ออกว่าอะไรคือความจริง อะไรเป็นแค่การแสดงจากคร็อคโคไดล์

 

"ฉันควรจะเป็นคนพูดคำนั้น โดฟลามิงโก้ ..ฉันพูดจริง แกน่าจะได้เห็นตัวเอง"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่รู้จะตอบอะไร หน้าเขาผ่าวละอายเพียงแค่นึกว่าสภาพตัวเองเป็นยังไงแน่ อีกฝ่ายถึงย้ำนักย้ำหนาว่าเขาควรเห็น คร็อคโคไดล์ยามนี้อาจจะไม่เหมือนตัวมันเองเท่าไหร่ ใจดีเอาอกเอาใจ ป้อนคำหวานหูมากมายเกินกว่าที่จินตนาการได้ แต่เนื้อในก็คงยังเป็นสัตว์เลือดเย็น ชอบใจยามเห็นความพินาศของศัตรู สภาพเขาที่มันพอใจคงน่าสมเพชและขายหน้าใช่หยอก

 

เมื่อไม่ได้ตอบอะไร แทนที่คร็อคโคไดล์ควรจะเป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นมาอีก มันกลับละสายตาออกไปมองรอบๆห้องเหมือนหาบางสิ่งที่สำคัญและจรรโลงใจกว่าเขาที่อยู่ตรงหน้า นัยน์ตาสีอำพันหยุดลงที่นาฬิกาบนผนัง

 

"แกมองหาอะไร?" เขาถาม เรียกสายตาของมันให้กลับมามองกันอย่างอดรนทนไม่ได้ เขาต้องการให้ดวงตาสีอำพันนั่นจ้องแต่ตัวเองจนแทบคลั่ง ริมฝีปากนั้นป้อยอเขาจนอาบไปด้วยความหลงตัวเอง ไม่ต้องการให้มันสนใจอย่างอื่นแม้เพียงเสี้ยววินาที

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เงียบอยู่พักใหญ่ จนโดฟลามิงโก้เริ่มรู้สึกประหม่า อีกฝ่ายเหมือนรู้ ถึงยื่นมือมาลูบที่แก้มและหลังหูแสดงความใส่ใจ นิ้วโป้งสากของมันไล้ปลายหางตาที่ไร้แว่นปกปิด ผิวที่ไม่มีใครได้แตะต้องนอกจากตัวเองเสียยิ่งกว่าสิ่งที่อยู่ใต้ร่มผ้ากำลังโดนคร็อคโคไดล์สัมผัส และอีกฝ่ายรู้ว่ามันมีความหมายมากแค่ไหนถึงได้ถูไถไม่เลิก

 

_จระเข้เจ้าเล่ห์_

 

"จั๊กจี้น่า" โดฟลามิงโก้บอก เอียงใบหน้าเล็กน้อย ในแบบที่แม้แต่ตัวเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าพยายามจะหนีจากมือหรือพยายามจะคลอเคลียเพิ่มกันแน่ เขาพยายามไม่ส่งยิ้มให้คร็อคโคไดล์ แต่ก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะอมยิ้มกับความเอาใจใส่ผิดวิสัยของคนแก่กว่า ดีใจราวกับเด็กๆ

 

ทั้งที่ถูกมัด ช่วยตัวเองไม่ได้ แต่โดฟลามิงโก้กลับรู้สึกปลอดภัย อบอุ่น เชื่อมั่นว่าคร็อคโคไดล์จะดูแลเขาอย่างดีที่สุด สัมผัสของมันแทบจะซ้อนทับกับภาพของแม่ในความทรงจำอันเลือนลาง ซึ่งมันน่าหัวร่อ เพราะคร็อคโคไดล์ควรคู่กับคำว่าอันตราย ป่าเถื่อน ใจดำ และไม่มีอะไรที่เหมือนแม่เขา

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เหยียดยิ้มกว้างตอบเมื่อเห็นว่ากำลังถูกจ้องกลับ ทำเอาโดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกหงุดหงิดขึ้นมา ถ้ามันยิ้มง่ายแบบนี้ในเวลาปกติก็คงดี มันจะยากอะไรนักหนากับการส่งยิ้มกลับให้เขาบ้าง เวลาที่เขาไม่ได้กำลังถูกมัด ถูกใส่กุญแจมือ หรือถูกล่ามโซ่ --ทีเขายังยิ้มให้มันได้ไม่เพียงเฉพาะตอนมันคุกเข่าแทบเท้า 

 

"ตกลงแกมองหาอะไร" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามเสียงห้วนแก้ขัดเขิน ไม่คุ้นชินกับการที่คนเย็นชาขี้หงุดหงิดอย่างคร็อคโคไดล์ส่งยิ้มกลับมาง่ายๆ

 

"ฉันนึกได้ว่ามีธุระต้องทำ" คร็อคโคไดล์ตอบเสียงราบเรียบ นิ้วที่ลูบปลายหางตาหยุดลงแต่ยังอ้อยอิ่งบนผิวแทนนุ่ม

 

**"ธุระ!?"**

 

เสียงกล่าวหาโวยวายของโดฟลามิงโก้ทำเอาคร็อคโคไดล์หุบยิ้มเจ้าเสน่ห์เปลี่ยนเป็นสีหน้าบึ้งตึง หยุดปลายนิ้วที่สัมผัสใต้หางตา ก่อนจะถอนมือออกตามไป

 

ช่วงอกของโดฟลามิงโก้ระอุไปด้วยความไม่พอใจ มันหมายความว่าไง _มีธุระ!?_ โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกถึงของเหลวในร่างกำลังเดือดปุดๆ เขา.. เขาคนนี้ถึงกับเคลียร์งานหาเวลาว่างให้มันมามัดเขายังกะตุ๊กตาโง่ๆ ยอมให้มันทำแค่คนเดียว ไม่ว่าจะในอดีต ปัจจุบัน หรืออนาคต... แล้วมันกล้าดีได้ยังไงถึงได้ให้ความสำคัญกับสิ่งอื่นมากกว่า ในเวลาแบบนี้ ณ ตอนนี้ที่เขาต้องการมันที่สุด

 

"ธุระอะไรที่สำคัญกว่าฉันคนนี้มิทราบ?" นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใต้แว่นกันแดดที่ยากจะได้เห็นของโดฟลามิงโก้ประกายวาบ เหมือนไฟที่ร้อนระอุเกินจุดเดือด ร้อนฉ่าจนเย็นยะเยือก เค้นเสียงคำรามออกจากลำคอ "ฉัน-คน-นี้"

 

นิ้วสีแทนของคนกินผลด้ายขยับ เรียกด้ายล่องหนออกมารอบตัว พร้อมจะตวัดใส่ลำคอที่ตั้งตรงเชิดโอหังของจระเข้ทรายให้หลุดออกจากบ่าไปพร้อมกับศีรษะ หากคำตอบที่ได้รับไม่ดีพอ

 

"ฉันยังไม่ได้พูดสักคำว่าอะไรที่สำคัญกว่า" คร็อคโคไดล์กลอกตาอย่างเบื่อหน่าย ไม่แสดงท่าทีรู้ถึงภัยที่ใกล้ตัว บรรยากาศเอาใจใส่รอบตัวเมื่อครู่มลายหายไปเหมือนไม่เคยมีอยู่ กลับมาเหมือนคร็อคโคไดล์ที่โดฟลามิงโก้รู้จักดี ไอ้จระเข้โอหังอวดดีไร้หัวใจที่อยากจะกดเขาให้ต่ำที่สุด พอใจที่ได้เห็นเขาทุกข์ทรมาน เต้นเร่าในกำมือของมัน

 

"อย่าทำให้มันเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์ตำหนิเสียงขุ่นรำคาญ เบือนหน้าหนีเหมือนไม่อยากจ้องมองร่างที่เมื่อครู่ก่อนมันยังชมว่างดงามต่ออีกสักวินาทีเดียว

 

อากัปกิริยาที่ทำเหมือนเขาเป็นตัวปัญหาจนมันไม่อยากยุ่งด้วย ยิ่งสุมเพลิงโทสะในอก

 

"งั้นก็พูดออกมาว่าฉันสำคัญกว่า แล้วฉันจะไม่ถือสาหาความจระเข้งี่เง่าแบบแก" โดฟลามิงโก้กดเสียงต่ำ น้ำเสียงที่รู้กันดีว่ามาพร้อมกับคำขู่ที่ไม่ต้องเอ่ย  "ฉันไม่รู้ว่าหัวขี้เลื่อยของแกคิดอะไรอยู่ แต่ตอนนี้ฉันสำคัญที่สุด ฉันถึงขั้้นลดตัวมาให้แก... มาให้แก.." โดฟลามิงโก้เดือดดาล อับอาย ไม่รู้จะใช้คำอะไรอธิบายในสิ่งที่เขาลดตัวให้คร็อคโคไดล์ทำ มันไม่อาจจบได้แค่คำๆเดียว มันมากกว่าถูกมันมัด หรือถูกดูถูก หรือถูกละเลย เขาไม่เคยลดตัวให้ใครอย่างที่ลดให้กับคร็อคโคไดล์ ทั้งที่เป็นแบบนั้นแต่คนตรงหน้ากลับไม่เห็นค่า

 

"เวลาแบบนี้แกควรจะคิดถึงเรื่องเดียว และไม่ใช่เรื่องธุระบ้าบอของแก!" โดฟลามิงโก้ถ่มน้ำลายใส่คนฟัง กระดอนลงบนแก้มสีซีด

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ม่นคิ้วลง หันหน้ากลับมา ยกแขนขึ้นเช็ดน้ำลาย จ้องหน้ากลับนิ่ง ไม่มีคำตอบโต้ ไม่มีการลงไม้ลงมือ ทั้งที่ปกติมันคงไม่ยอมโดนด่าหรือถ่มน้ำลายใส่แล้วจะปล่อยผ่านไปง่ายๆ ถึงรู้อย่างนั้นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้อารมณ์โมโหของโดฟลามิงโก้เบาลง เขาเจ็บ และความเจ็บแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความเดือดดาล เป็นความกระหายเลือด

 

"ถ้าแกบังอาจเห็นอะไรก็ตามสำคัญกว่าฉัน.."

 

"แล้วจะทำไม?"

 

เสียงพร่าเครือที่มาจากโทสะของโดฟลามิงโก้ถูกขัดเมื่อคร็อคโคไดล์กอดอก แล้วถามกลับเสียงผยอง กรามที่ได้รูปของคนหน้าบากเชิดขึ้นยโส 

 

แล้วจะทำไม...?

 

โดฟลามิงโก้สติแตกกับคำยอกย้อนของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่ยิ่งตอกย้ำว่าตนไม่สำคัญสำหรับมัน เป็นแค่ของเล่นที่มันอยากจะมาหยิบจับแล้วโยนทิ้งเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ อารมณ์ที่พุ่งพล่านนำไปก่อนสมอง มือที่ถูกมัดไพล่หลังแขวนกับขื่อขยับนิ้วไปเองตามสัญชาตญาณ บงการด้ายล่องหนเส้นที่ใกล้ที่สุดให้ตวัดวูบใส่แขนขวาของคร็อคโคไดล์หมายทำมันพิการไปอีกสักข้างให้สาสม ให้คร็อคโคไดล์จดจำไปทั้งชีวิตที่เหลือว่าอย่าริอ่านละสายตาไปจากเขาอีก

 

จังหวะเดียวกันนั้นคร็อคโคไดล์ขยับตัวยื่นมือออกไปยีผมสีทองสั้นพอดี ด้ายคมกริบตวัดวืดท่อนแขนของจระเข้ทรายไปเส้นยาแดงผ่าแปด

 

นิ้วสีแทนของโดฟลามิงโก้ชะงัก ด้ายที่มองไม่เห็นหย่อนลงอย่างพ่ายแพ้กับสัมผัสอ่อนโยนที่กลับมาบนศีรษะ ปลายนิ้วสั่นระริกเมื่อได้สติว่าตะกี้เกือบได้เห็นฉากนองเลือด หากไม่ใช่เพราะมันขยับ 

 

"ฉันไม่ได้เห็นอะไรสำคัญกว่าแก" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกพร้อมกับเสียงทอดถอนหายใจที่ตามมาอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน หากรู้ว่าเมื่อครู่เกือบพิการอีกข้างไปแล้ว มันก็ไม่ได้แสดงออกมาให้เห็น

 

"ฉันแค่มีเรื่องที่ต้องทำเดี๋ยวนี้ และแก.. แกจะรอฉัน เป็นเด็กดี" เสียงทุ้มต่ำของคร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ย มือลูบเรือนผมทิ้งท้ายก่อนจะเลื่อนลงมา จับคางเป็นสันได้รูปของคนเด็กกว่า มุมปากจระเข้ทรายยกยิ้ม เกือบคล้ายเย้าหยอกระคนเอ็นดู "ทำได้หรือเปล่า โดฟลามิงโก้?"

 

"มันสำคัญสำหรับแกด้วยหรือไง" โดฟลามิงโก้ขยับนิ้วให้ด้ายล่องหนมลายหายไปในอากาศ สยบให้กับมืออุ่นร้อนที่เพิ่งลูบหัวและรอยยิ้มที่มุมปากนั่น โทสะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความน้อยใจ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มกลอกหลบสายตา คงเบือนหน้าหนีไปแล้วหากไม่ใช่ถูกมือสากของคร็อคโคไดล์จับกรามอยู่ "ฉันจะพูดอะไร แกก็ไปอยู่ดี"

 

"ฉันจะไม่ไปจนกว่าแกจะสัญญาว่าจะเป็นเด็กดี รอฉันเหมือนกับหมาเชื่องๆ" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกเสียงเนิบนาบ ใจเย็น นิ่งจนน่าโมโห ขัดกลับกลุ่มก้อนไฟในอกของโดฟลามิงโก้

 

"งั้นให้ตายฉันก็ไม่มีวันเป็น 'เด็กดี' ของแก อย่าว่าแต่ 'หมา' "

 

เขายอมให้มันมัดก็เพื่อจะได้ใช้เวลาอยู่กับมัน ถ้าเป็นเด็กดื้อแล้วมันไม่ไป แต่เป็นเด็กดีแล้วมันจะไป คำตอบก็เห็นๆอยู่

 

"แล้วแต่แก" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยเสียงห้วน จับอารมณ์ไม่ได้ ร่างของคนแก่กว่าหันหลังเดินผละออกไปพิงกำแพงและล้วงซิการ์ออกจากเสื้อคลุมขึ้นจุด นัยน์ตาสีอำพันจ้องตรงมา สีหน้าเรียบกริบเหมือนกับผ้าที่เพิ่งรีด

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ขบฟันกรอด รู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายทำอะไร ... เล่นสงครามประสาท มันจะไม่ยอมทำอะไรก็ตาม ที่เขากำลังรอให้มันทำ ที่เขาต้องการให้มันทำ ไม่มีเกม ไม่มีสัมผัส ไม่มีรอยยิ้มและคำชมจนกว่าเขาจะปริปากยอมเป็นเด็กดี.. เป็นหมาเชื่องๆ อนุญาตให้มันไปทำธุระห่าเหวของมัน

 

ถึงรู้ว่าสุดท้ายจะต้องยอม โดฟลามิงโก้ก็ไม่คิดจะพ่ายแพ้ตั้งแต่ห้าวินาทีแรก

 

"ถ้างั้นก็อดตายกันทั้งคู่ ไม่ต้องออกไปไหนด้วยกันทั้งนั้น เพราะฉันไม่คิดจะตกลง"

 

"ฉันอดข้าวได้ประมาณสัปดาห์ แกคงมากกว่านั้น" คร็อคโคไดล์ตอบ ยกมุมปากแสยะยิ้ม "แน่ใจว่านกไฮเปอร์อย่างแกจะทนได้ถึงป่านนั้นกับการอยู่เฉยๆ? ฉันไม่คิดงั้น โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

แน่ล่ะ เขาทนไม่ได้ ..ไม่ได้ถึงวันด้วยซ้ำ

 

เขาไม่ตอบ จ้องคร็อคโคไดล์นิ่ง และมันก็จ้องกลับมาไม่ยอมแพ้เช่นกัน

 

โดฟลามิงโก้รู้ดีว่าคร็อคโคไดล์อ่อนลงแล้ว ถึงมันจะนิ่งเย็นชาแค่ไหนเมื่อเทียบกับตอนเริ่ม แต่ถ้าเป็นปกติ ถ้าเขาไม่ได้ถูกมัดอยู่กับขื่อเป็น'ของเล่น'ของมัน คร็อคโคไดล์คงเมิน ทำไม่สนกันจนกว่าจะได้สิ่งที่ต้องการไปแล้ว ไม่ใช่ยอมสบสายตาแบบนี้ ทำให้เขายังรู้สึกว่ามีตัวตน มีความสำคัญ ในอกที่ผ่าวเพราะอารมณ์โมโห พลันกลับเป็นอุ่นวาบด้วยความรู้สึกอื่นที่ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าอ่อนแอ

 

ความอ่อนแอที่แฝงมากับความรู้สึก.. _ดีใจ_

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ถอนหายใจออกมายาวๆอย่างยอมแพ้ และคร็อคโคไดล์ก็ขยับตัว เดินเข้ามาหาราวกับอ่านใจได้ ไม่ต้องมีคำพูดอะไรอีก มือสากของจระเข้ทรายยื่นมาสัมผัสแก้มเขา โดฟลามิงโก้ปล่อยให้ตัวเองคลอเคลียมือนั้น ก่อนจะพยักหน้า ทำนองอนุญาตให้อีกฝ่ายรีบไปรีบกลับมา

 

"แกจะเป็นเด็กดี?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามย้ำให้เขาตอบ พ่นควันขโมงออกจากปาก "ทวนให้ฉันได้ยิน โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

"ฉันจะเป็นเด็กดี" เขาเอ่ย ศิโรราบในอุ้งมือของจระเข้ทราย และได้รางวัลกลับมาเป็นรอยยิ้มพออกพอใจของจระเข้ยิ้มยากและคำชม'เด็กดี'สั้นๆ ก่อนมันจะสะบัดก้นไปจัดการกับสิ่งที่มันเรียกว่า 'ธุระที่ฉันยังไม่ได้พูดสักคำว่าสำคัญกว่าแก'

 

เมื่อไม่มีใครในห้องนอกจากตัวเอง นายน้อยแห่งดอนกีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่ก็ลองขยับตัวดู แต่ทำได้แค่แกว่งร่างตัวเองที่ลอยจากพื้นไปมา กระดิกได้แค่นิ้วมือกับนิ้วเท้า คร็อคโคไดล์เป็นมืออาชีพ ในแบบที่โดฟลามิงโก้ถามตัวเองนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน ว่ามันทำได้ยังไงด้วยมือเพียงข้างเดียว กับอีกหนึ่งตะขอ และเป็นไปได้ยังไงที่คนใช้ผลทรายแบบมันจะมาเก่งกว่าเขาที่กินผลด้าย มันไม่มีอะไรเมคเซ้นต์สักนิด

 

แค่ไม่ถึงครึ่งนาทีโดฟลามิงโก้ก็เบื่อจนแทบบ้า ชายหนุ่มกับคำว่าอยู่นิ่งๆเป็นอะไรที่เหมือนน้ำกับน้ำมัน คร็อคโคไดล์จงใจปล่อยให้นิ้วเขาขยับได้เป็นอิสระ รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าโดฟลามิงโก้จะต้องอยากใช้พลังของตัวเองตัดเชือกออก รู้ทั้งรู้ว่า 'การเป็นเด็กดี' มันขัดกับสัญชาตญาณเอาตัวรอดทุกอย่างของเขา

 

ยิ่งรอ โดฟลามิงโก้ก็ยิ่งหงุดหงิดพลุ่นพล่าน เขาตกลงทำเรื่องนี้ก็เพราะ.. ก็เพราะจะเป็นช่วงเวลาเดียวที่คร็อคโคไดล์ใส่ใจเขา มองเขาเพียงคนเดียว และมองแต่เขา แต่นี่.. นี่ไม่ใช่ที่โดฟลามิงโก้ตกลงไป.. ถูกทิ้ง ปล่อยให้อยู่คนเดียว เหงาหงอย เดียวดาย

 

ถ้าเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยง โดฟลามิงโก้คิดว่าตัวเองคงตรอมใจตายไปแล้ว

 

ตัวตนด้านพยศของโดฟลามิงโก้ต้องการจะตัดเชือกทิ้ง รอเล่นงานคร็อคโคไดล์ที่จะกลับเข้ามา มัดมันกลับจนกว่าจะเป็นจระเข้เชื่องๆ น่ารัก ที่ปริปากบอกรัก(เซฟเวิร์ด) เสียงกระเส่าสากหวานเหมือนคราวก่อน แต่.. ไม่เชื่อก็ต้องเชื่อ กับคร็อคโคไดล์ คำสั่งของมันเพียงพอจะกำราบเขา

 

เมื่อเขาบอกว่าจะเป็นเด็กดีรอมัน เขาก็จะทำ

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ต้องการสิ่งเดียวกับคร็อคโคไดล์ ความเจ็บปวดพวกนั้น เขาไม่ใช่พวกมาโซที่มีอารมณ์กับความรู้สึกเจ็บ วัยเด็กเขาผ่านมาเยอะเกินกว่าจะอยากถูกทารุณอีก ความเจ็บและความต้อยต่ำคือสิ่งที่โดฟลามิงโก้ชิงชัง การไร้ซึ่งอำนาจที่จะควบคุมชีวิตตัวเองนำมาซึ่งฝันร้าย ธรรมชาติของเขาคือเป็นคนชักใย ไม่ใช่หุ่นกระบอกหน้าโง่ที่เต้นไปตามด้ายของคนอื่น

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่เหมือนคร็อคโคไดล์ ต่อให้ต้องตายเขาก็ไม่มีวันพูดในสิ่งที่ไม่ได้หมายถึง ถ้าเขาจะยอมให้ใครรังแก นั่นก็เพราะเขายอม ไม่ใช่เพราะว่าอีกฝ่ายทำได้ มันต่างกันอย่างสิ้นเชิง เขาไม่ได้หาคนที่สามารถกำราบเขาได้ เขาใฝ่หา..คนที่ตัวเองจะยอมให้ทำ 

 

คนที่มีค่าพอจะให้เขาโอนอ่อน --และคร็อคโคไดล์คือคนนั้น

 

เพราะงั้น ถึงถูกมัดเหมือนกัน แต่มันไม่มีอะไรเหมือนกันเลย ยามเขามัดอีกฝ่าย เขาต้องไล่ต้อนจนคร็อคโคไดล์ไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นนอกจากยอมสยบ ต้องทำให้มันรู้ว่าชะตาของมันอยู่ในอุ้งมือเขา เขาเท่านั้น เขาเพียงคนเดียว ไม่มีทางขัดขืน ไม่มีทางหนีรอด จนกว่าจะมอบสิ่งที่เขาต้องการให้

 

แต่ยามคร็อคโคไดล์มัดเขา มันให้อิสระ ให้ทางเลือก หากไม่ต้องการ เขาจะตัดเชือกทิ้งเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ ตัวเลือกอยู่ที่เขา และนั่นแหละไฮไลท์ของเรื่องนี้การได้รับรู้ว่าเขาคนนี้เป็นคนเลือกเองที่จะทุกข์ทรมานเพื่อให้มันสนุก ให้คร็อคโคไดล์ย่ำยีทำเหมือนเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงที่โดนเจ้าของทอดทิ้ง กระดิกหางโง่ๆรอประตูเปิดออก

 

_มันน่าสมเพชยิ่งกว่าการถูกบังคับ_

 

ยิ่งรอมันกลับมานานเท่าไหร่ ก็ยิ่งน่าอับอายขึ้นเท่านั้น ใครกันแน่ที่โหดร้ายกว่ายามเล่นบทคนพันธนาการ โดฟลามิงโก้อดถามตัวเองไม่ได้ เขาหรือมัน? 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ได้ไปนานต่อให้ตอนที่รอจะรู้สึกเหมือนชั่วกัปชั่วกัลป์ก็ตาม มันเปิดประตูเข้ามา ไม่ได้สวมเสื้อคลุมมาด้วย ไม่มีซิการ์ที่มุมปาก แค่เสื้อเชิ้ตขาวที่ถลกแขนเสื้อไปถึงศอกกับกางเกงขายาวสีเข้ม

 

"ธุระของแกเสร็จเรียบร้อยหรือยัง" นั่นเป็นคำแรกที่โดฟลามิงโก้โพล่งออกมา มันคงไม่สนุกแน่ ถ้าเกิดคร็อคโคไดล์ต้องแจ้นไปสะสางธุระของมันต่อทุกครั้งที่มันนึกขึ้นได้ 

 

จระเข้ทรายทำเพียงยักไหล่ตอบ

 

"นั่นอะไร" โดฟลามิงโก้ชะเง้อมองรถเข็นสแตนเลสเตี้ยๆที่คร็อคโคไดล์เข็นเข้ามาด้วย ด้านบนมีผ้าคลุมสีขาวปกปิดของที่วางไว้อย่างเป็นความลับ เหมือนกับฉากที่ใครสักคนกำลังจะถูกทรมาน มีร่าง(เขา)ถูกขึงพืดและรถเข็นปริศนาที่คงเรียงรายไปด้วยเครื่องมือทรมาน

 

"เซอร์ไพรซ์" อีกฝ่ายตอบเสียงเรียบ แต่มุมปากมันมีรอยยิ้มเหี้ยม

 

ดีหรือร้าย โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่กล้าเดา

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ปลดผ้าพันคอของตัวเองออกสะบัด ก่อนจะคาบปลายหนึ่งไว้ที่ปากและใช้มือพับให้ผ้าทบกันขึ้นไป เป็นผืนสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้ายาว เหมาะกับเป็นผ้าผูกตา

 

"ก่อนที่แกจะทำอะไร ฉันขอเตือนความจำก่อนว่า.. ฉันเป็นเด็กดี รอแกยังกับหมาเชื่องๆ คร็อคโคไดล์" เขาเอ่ยขณะที่ผ้าถูกทาบกับตา คร็อคโคไดล์ดึงจนแน่นและผูกปมที่ด้านหลังศีรษะ

 

"ฉันจำใส่ใจอยู่" คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอ มือของมันที่ค่อยๆจับกล้ามเนื้อเขาทีละท่อน จัดเชือกที่บิดจนกดเข้าไปในผิว คลายเชือกบางส่วนให้ ไม่มากพอที่จะให้อิสระเขาได้ แต่มากพอที่จะทำให้สบายตัวขึ้น

 

"ถ้าแกจะดูแลกันดีขนาดนั้น ฉันอยากจะบอกว่าปวดต้นคอ" โดฟลามิงโก้พูดออกไปด้วยอารมณ์หยอกเล่นกึ่งประชด ท่าทีเอาใจใส่เกินไปของคร็อคโคไดล์เริ่มทำให้เขาขนลุก ระคนรู้สึกผิดที่ไม่เคยดูแลมันแบบนั้น เชือกของคร็อคโคไดล์นุ่มและไม่เคยบาดผิวเป็นแผล มันสั่งทำพิเศษ คอยชุบน้ำมันผึ่งแดด ไม่เคยรัดแน่นจนเลือดหยุดเดินหรือทิ้งรอยช้ำเอาไว้

 

"ถ้าไม่ทรมานซะบ้าง จะไปสนุกอะไร" ปากจระเข้ทรายว่างั้น แต่มือของมันบีบนวดตรงต้นคอเขาตรงจุดจนถึงกับต้องครางออกมา

 

"ตรงนี้?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถาม

 

โดฟลามิงโก้พึมพำตอบรับออกไปไม่เป็นคำ เขายังยืนยันว่ามันน่ามหัศจรรย์ที่มือข้างเดียวของคร็อคโคไดล์เต็มไปด้วยทักษะที่คนมีสองมือยังไม่อาจเทียบเคียง

 

"แบบนี้?"

 

เขาครางเป็นคำตอบเมื่อมือนั่นกดน้ำหนักลงอีก มือของคร็อคโคไดล์อุ่น กลิ่นของมันสะอาดระเรื่อกับกลิ่นใบยาสูบ เสียงหัวเราะมันยามเขาครางพร่า โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกราวกับได้ตกหลุมรักคร็อคโคไดล์เป็นหนสอง แม้ครั้งแรกก็ยังไม่เคยหยุดรัก

 

"ทำไมต้องปิดตากันด้วย หืม~"

 

"เพราะฉันมีเซอร์ไพร์ซมาให้" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกเสียงหยอกเย้า มือที่นวดบนไหล่หยุดลง ยกออก เสียงย่ำเท้าเดินมาหยุดข้างหน้า ก่อนปลายตะขอเย็นเฉียบจะแตะกับริมฝีปาก "ฉันอยากให้แกอ้าปาก โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เผยอปากขึ้น ลิ้นสากยาวเลียไปตามตะขอทองที่มองไม่เห็น รสของโลหะกระจายทั่วปาก คร็อคโคไดล์ทิ้งมือตะขอนั่นคาริมฝีปากเขาไว้ครู่ใหญ่จนโดฟลามิงโก้พอจะจินตนาการได้ว่าไม่เหลือส่วนไหนที่ลิ้นเขายังไม่ได้แตะต้อง

 

"ฉันชอบปากของแก" เสียงต่ำของคร็อคโคไดล์พร่ากว่าที่เคยจำได้ ตะขอถูกยกออกและนิ้วโป้งหยาบของมันกดเข้ามาแทนที่ นิ้วมือที่เหลือเชยหน้าเขาขึ้น "ฉันชอบเวลาที่แกอ้อนวอนฉัน" ลมหายใจมันดังสะท้านเซ็กซี่ อุณหภูมิอุ่นร้อนตกกระทบใบหน้าที่ถูกปิดตาอยู่ 

 

โอ้ และโดฟลามิงโก้ชอบเวลาที่อ้อนวอนมันเช่นกัน เพียงแต่อ้อนวอนอะไร คร็อคโคไดล์ต้องการให้เขาพูดว่าอะไร 

 

"ฉันอยากให้แกอ้อนวอนฉัน โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์บัญชาเสียงทุ้มพร่าเย้ายวน ทำเอาร่างของเขาอยากละลายให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

 

นิ้วโป้งของมันกดลงบนลิ้น เสียงหายใจมันดังก้องโลกอันมืดมิดของเขา กลิ่นยาสูบหอมอวญในทุกลมหายใจที่สูดดม สัมผัสปลายนิ้วของมันผ่าวผิว คร็อคโคไดล์กลายเป็นเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่โดฟลามิงโก้รับรู้ถึง

 

"ด.. ได้..โปรด" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยแม้ไม่รู้ว่าตนต้องการอะไร ไม่รู้ว่าคร็อคโคไดล์ต้องการอะไร รู้แต่ว่าตนต้องการในสิ่งที่คร็อคโคไดล์ต้องการ "ได้โปรด คร็อคโคไดล์" เสียงของเขากระเส่าพร่า 

 

นิ้วโป้งของคร็อคโคไดล์เข้าไปจนเกือบถึงโคนลิ้น โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกสำลัก 

 

"ฉันบอกว่าให้แกอ้าปาก โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

เขาไม่รู้ตัวว่าหุบปากตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ คมเขี้ยวขูดข่วนหลังมือของอีกฝ่าย แต่เมื่อได้ยินคำสั่งก็อ้าปากขึ้นอีกครั้ง รอการลงโทษที่ผิดคำสั่ง แต่การลงโทษกลับไม่มาถึง เปลี่ยนเป็น..

 

**เค้ก!?**

 

ชิ้นเค้กและครีมหวานถูกยัดเข้ามาในปาก กลิ่นไวน์กรุ่นในปากผสมกับรสของช็อคโกแลต ครีมสดเปรอะริมฝีปากและแก้ม

 

"อี่อันอะอัย" (นี่มันอะไร) เขาพยายามจะพูดขณะที่คร็อคโคไดล์ยัดชิ้นเค้กเข้ามาในปากอีก 

 

นิ้วสากของคร็อคโคไดล์ปาดครีมที่เปรอะริมฝีปากเขา ตามมาด้วยเสียงมันเลียปลายนิ้วตัวเอง "แกจะต้องชอบสิ่งที่ฉันกำลังจะพูด โดฟลามิงโก้ ..และฉันจะพูดแค่ครั้งเดียว"

 

"อื้อ?" โดฟลามิงโก้ส่งเสียงถามขณะในปากเต็มไปด้วยเค้ก .. และให้ตายสิ เค้กนี่ยังกะทำมาเพื่อเขา รสหวานอวลทว่าไม่ชวนเลี่ยนแบบเค้กที่ชูการ์ชอบ ช็อคโกแลตและรสแอลกอฮอล์ของไวน์หอมตัดกันอย่างลงตัว 

 

"ฉันไม่ได้เห็นอะไรสำคัญกว่าแก" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกเสียงเรียบ นิ้วมันยัดเข้ามาในปากอีกพร้อมกับเนื้อเค้กชิ้นโต "ธุระของฉันคือเจ้าเค้กนี่ มัวแต่มัดแกจนลืมเวลา ถ้ารู้ตัวช้ากว่านั้น แกคงได้กินแต่เค้กไหม้ๆ" 

 

"ใช่ โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโดไดล์เอ่ยยืนยันความคิดที่กำลังแล่นในหัวของโดฟลามิงโก้ "ฉันอบเค้กให้แก และไม่ใช่แค่นั้น.. ฉันมองแกตลอด ผ่านกล้องที่ฉันซ่อนไว้" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ได้ทิ้งเขา ไม่เคยละสายตาจากเขา มือสากของมันเชยคางเขาขึ้นราวอยากสบตาทั้งที่เขาถูกผ้าปิดตาอยู่ เขารู้สึกถึงหน้ามันที่เลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ ลมหายใจมัน กลิ่นของมัน ก่อนริมฝีปากนุ่มไม่สมกับความปากจัดของคร็อคโคไดล์จะประทับลงบนปากเขา ลิ้นของมันคว้านเข้ามาในปาก จูบตะกละตะกลาม ทำเอาหายใจไม่ออก แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็รู้สึกดีจนยอมตายได้ ต้องการและต้องการมากขึ้นอีก

 

ฝ่ามือของมันลูบไปตามผมเขา มือตะขอเกี่ยวเชือกที่ตึงร่างเขากับขื่อ เสียงของเชือกขาด และเขาตกลงบนท่อนแขนของคร็อคโคไดล์ ทั้งที่ริมฝีปากยังไม่ได้ผละออกจากกันแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว 

 

"ไม่เคยคิดว่าแกเป็นเด็กดีได้ คิดว่าจะได้เห็นแกพยศแย่ๆ ตัดเชือกทิ้ง" คร็อคโคไดล์ถอนจูบออก ใบหน้ายังใกล้จนจมูกเกือบสัมผัสกัน "ยิ่งเห็นว่าแกเป็นเด็กดี ฉันก็ยิ่งอยากตบรางวัลให้" คร็อคโคไดล์ขยับร่างเขาบนแขน ก้มลงจูบไหล่ของเขา

 

_ก็จริงว่าเขายอมให้คร็อคโคไดล์มัดเพราะรู้ว่ามันจะใส่ใจเขากว่าปกติ แต่มันไม่เคย.. ขนาดนี้_

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ใช้ปากงับที่ปลายผ้าผูกตารูดรั้งลงมาที่ลำคอสีแทน คืนดวงตาให้ และโดฟลามิงโก้อดไม่ได้ที่จะมองอีกฝ่ายราวกับว่ามันเป็นทุกอย่างที่เขาต้องการ และคร็อคโคไดล์ตอบสายตากลับมาด้วย.. ด้วยบางสิ่งที่โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่คิดว่าจะได้เห็นจากมัน บางสิ่งที่โดฟลามิงโก้ก็ไม่อาจจำกัดความ แต่มันทำให้ในอกร้อนผ่าวราวกับจะตายให้ได้ ดีใจ ปลื้มปริ่ม และเหมือนฝัน

 

โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองฝันไป มันดีเกินกว่าจะเป็นความจริง จนเผลอไผลพูดในสิ่งที่รู้สึกมาตลอด รู้สึกต้องแต่วันแรกที่เจอกัน และมันมีแต่ทวีคูณขึ้น ไม่เคยลดน้อยลง

 

_"ฉันรักแก"_

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ชะงัก ทำหน้าเหมือนกับมันรู้ตัวว่าจู่ๆเกิดหูหนวกขึ้นมา ไม่มีคำตอบรับ ไม่มีสีหน้าแสดงว่ามันเข้าใจสิ่งที่เขาบอก

 

"เซฟเวิร์ด" โดฟลามิงโก้แก้เสียงนุ่ม เขาน่าจะรู้ดีกว่าที่จะเอ่ยออกไป "แกทะนุถนอมเกินไป น่าสะอิดสะเอียน เอาจระเข้หน้ามุ่ยคนเดิมกลับมา"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เงียบพักใหญ่ ครั้นแล้วก็หัวเราะเสียงทุ้มพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง

 

"โอ้.. โดฟลามิงโก้" มุมปากแสยะยิ้มกว้าง "คิดว่าคนอย่างฉันจะสนใจเซฟเวิร์ดหรือไง?"

 

และนั่นมาพร้อมกับจูบ มาพร้อมกับสัมผัสทะนุถนอม มาพร้อมกับทุกอย่างที่หวานเลี่ยน ฟูฟ่องเหมือนสายไหม เหมือนกับพระอาทิตย์ยามเช้าตรู่ และน้ำผึ้งที่อาบร่างพระจันทร์

 

โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกเหมือนคนที่กำลังจะสำลักความสุขตาย 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
